


olympians

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: No one ever at Olympia High School would have guessed what suprise this school year was about to bring them...*inspired by pjo series*
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_*Logan*_

The world was perfect until she came around. 

Not only for me or my sister, but for everyone. 

We were alright without her. 

... Or were we really?

I basically grew up in Olympia and yet it always amazed me to see people's reactions when they first stepped into our school. 

Our elite school for elite kids of California. 

Oh, if the outside world only knew how elite. 

The name of the city wasn't accidental. Located in the crucial part of the state, yet a bit far away from other nearest place, was perfect headquarters. 

For them. 

Greek gods. 

I know, it sounds weird. "Hey, my old man is actually this dude who fucked with half of the Greece." - not the best text to start the conversion, but it's true. Though nowadays most of gods stayed at real Olymp, up there somewhere, some of them decided to stay at Earth and actually live like their little human ants. 

With the difference no real man would be able to fuck some many women at the same time. 

That's why they created this city, safe place for all their children or beloved lovers. No one could come in or out of town unless the guards let them in. Almost like a prison, but instead of bars, everyday I was seeing these faces. 

"Hey, Aqua Boy, where is your hot sister?" I rolled my eyes with annoyance, hearing this poorly made up nickname, when I passed them without a word. Fucking kids of Zeus, always annoying me when it's 7 a.m. 

Another thing you need to understand about Olympia is that no one is equal here. Even though gods had set some rules and everyone tries to follow them, we all know that Zeus and his offsprings are the ones who pull the strings. 

That's why our school was ruled by William Carter and his crew. 

Which was pretty frustrating since we consider the fact that my siblings were almost as many as Zeus' mistakes. 

"Hey, Walker, why so sad? No girl wants to fuck you?" 

"Oh, shut up before I punch you, ass." I slightly smirked, hearing my younger sister's comment who starred deadly at lacrosse team. Misty had only recently come to Olympia, but we quickly got along, partly thanks to Father's weekly family meetings. Poseidon was unique out of his all siblings, because he kept close eye on all of us and actually cared what was happening in our life. 

At least that's what I hoped for. 

"No way, Walker, will that little chicken always speak for you?" I open my mouth to say something, but rest of swimming team reassures me it's pointless. It's been always like this, Zeus kids hating Poseidon's, Poseidon's Athena's and etc. Every feud up on Mount Olymp was directly influencing our school hierarchy and therefore also relationships. I sometimes wonder if it was only the fact our parents told us not to talk to someone or it was rather our choice to be asses to each other.

"Let's go, Little Ti isn't worth our time." I nodded in agreement with Ayasha, my other step-sister, ready to head to first period when... 

"Holy shit." 

"No way, who had let her in?"

"Who is that chick?"

"She's mine!" 

"Step away, step away." Stern voice of the director brought us back to reality, when we all turned around to face her. Themis, the goddess of justice, was obvious choice to have control over young demigods and to great displeasure both my father and Zeus, she never was partial, no matter how much they tried to threaten or bribe her. Her dark eyes glanced first at my swimming team, then lacrosse one before finally laid on her. 

"... Miss Stark, pleasure to see you."

"... You must be pretty suprised, but I promise you will get eventually used to the atmosphere here."

"Yeah, not really." The girl shrugged her shoulders slightly, when she glanced sideways before she turned her attention to calm Themis. 

"It's just typical high school, nothing special.""

"Nothing special?" I think Demeter's daughter snorted, clearly disrespected by girl's words. Somehow, I felt slightly offended, especially watching her stare judgementally at everyone without even hiding it. I didn't know who she was and why she had such attitude, but she for sure hadn't been in Olympia before, because her skin was dead white which was on contrast to her dark, also black hair with few dyed streaks. 

"Who do you think you are?"

"She must be daughter of some lowly god, just look at her clothes." The girl definetly stood out from the crowd with basic dark clothes, not even designer ones, but somehow she didn't seem to be bothered by it, when she just smirked indulgently. 

"Sweetheart, I don't have to be a child of Greek god to be full of myself like you." Themis seemed to open her mouth to say something, but finally decided to hand new girl her school uniform.

"Please dress accordingly to school code tomorrow." 

"Now, I think Gaia will show you around." The chosen daughter of Aphrodite tried her best not to grimace, when she reached new girl's side, clearly unpleased that the headmaster chose her to this role. The newcomer must have sensed it, because she rolled her eyes in annoyance and adjusted bag on the arm. 

"I will be fine on my own, Miss. Now, if you excuse me, I got classes to attend." And then passed without a word Themis and made whole school wonder who the hell this reckless girl was... 

"I bet she's Zeus' child." Ayasha popped grape into her mouth when we all not discreetly starred at new girl who just entered the cafeteria. I hadn't seen her for most of the time, but somehow managed to find out she was about to Latin later with me. I wasn't sure, but the thought of finding who exactly she was, was temping and yet somehow annoying because she was walking around like she already owned the place. Just like William Carter, who reached her side. "Hey, where are you rushing, babygirl?" "... As far away as I can from you." She didn't even flinch under his stern look, when she slowly smirked, somehow pleased that she managed to piss off school's prince. William seemed not to expect something like this to happen, when he just looked at her without a word. "She can't be one of us, Carter." One of his siblings brought him back to reality, when he quickly nodded, putting grimace on his handsome face. "Yeah, you're right, she's too... basic. She's probably Poseidon's kid, just annoying as Walker. Hey, Walker, come get your girl!" Everyone's attention turned to me and rest of the swimming team when I took deep breath, trying to not to punch William as usual in the face. The new girl also starred at me for few short seconds before she looked back at William. "Sorry, I will pass that sweet chance of being family with either of you all and instead focus on myself." It felt like slap in the face for both me and William, when we both starred with disbelief at newcomer, who didn't seemed to be moved. One thing was to act tough in such new and definetly brutal place, but other was to mess around with both Zeus and Poseidon' kids. She had it coming for her. "Don't worry, it's not like you are welcome here either." I didn't even know when these words slipped out of my mouth, but it was already too late. Because everyone heard it. And so did she. And I saw that one, single moment pain shining in these chocolate eyes.

_*Zora*_

It felt weird. To be here, so far away from the reality, from home and be stuck in this... crystal ball.

Yeah, that's what it was. 

Prison, but with fancy school uniforms, new mansion and worse assholes. 

I sighed heavily, when I looked around with boredom painted on my face. Even though we were supposed to write text for new twenty minutes or so, I had already finished and now wished that could just run away and never come back. Leave Olympia, States, this shithole and go back to home. 

But I couldn't. Now my home was here, at least that's what they said. 

I had never imagined such life and the fact that even here kids were as stupid as rest of Americans, was somehow amusing to me. Except from Athena's kids of course, who as me had been bored to death and entertained themselves with some books. Somehow, this peaceful scenery of them, just reading, bathing in hot Californian sun through window was just... calming. 

And made me feel that it couldn't be that bad. 

I could find my place here, as long as I would accept my new family. 

Which wasn't going to be easy. 

"Miss Stark, what are you looking at?" I turned my attention to one of nymphs, who appearently is my new maths teacher. Freaking being honest, I knew that Athena's kids were already better than her at this, but couldn't say anything so just smiled and pretended to be still focused on the test. 

I wondered if they knew. The school staff. The family warned me that the reactions might be hostile or overwhelmingly too sweet, but for now no one seemed to care. 

They just assumed I wasn't worth their attention. 

Oh, how foolish of them. 

" Show me your hands." I slightly rolled my eyes, but do as the nymph said, just to show her that I wasn't checking. She seemed to be somehow suprised, when she apologised to me, with cheeks slightly getting red. 

"Excuse me, Miss Stark, I still assumed that you were one of Apate's daughter and they always like to write test with some help so..."

"Wow, so high of you to think that all superstitions are true." I snorted, making most of the class turned their attention at me. I got used to stares straight away so I didn't even flinch, not until I crossed my eyes with him. 

I had never hated anyone, because I used to get along with everyone back at home. I never had an enemy. 

But now I promised myself that I would rather die than speak to this guy ever again. 

This Zeus kid had been just an ass at the cafeteria, but what he had said was just... too much. 

_"you're not welcomed here."_

This hurt. 

More than I wanted to admit. 

Because I had always felt like this. 

And now I was at the place where I should belong and yet heard that on my first day. 

I hated him, more than my small body could handle, so I clenched my fists under the table, but didn't turn my eyes from him. 

Because I wasn't afraid of him. 

I just hated him for making me feel the same way I had always felt. 

"I'm not sure if I understand you correctly, Miss Stark..."

"It doesn't matter, because you wouldn't do anything with it anyway." I snorted with annoyance with eyes still glued to that piece of shit that Poseidon had to create. 

My nemesis. 

"Do you know where I came from?" I suddenly asked, when nymph shook her head. This assured me they knew nothing about whose daughter I was and I felt urgent need to yell it, to show them I was worth their attention and they should praise me but then I understood. 

I had an advantage of them, because I was myself. 

I wasn't just a demigod. 

I was a human first. 

Something neither of these kids understood. 

"I came here all the way from Northern Europe. Finnland, to be exact. Wanna know why?" 

"Because I was told this is the paradise on Earth. This is the place which no human could resist. City of the dreams. But do you know what I think of this shithole?" Nymp flinched, hearing me swearing, but I didn't care. The anger bottling inside me had overwhelmed my body and it was too late to hold it back. 

Not like I would do it. 

"This is a scam. Bunch of idiots, convinced of their worth just because of their parents or protectors. But once you would step outside your mansions and golden gates, you would die."

"Because neither of you is worth more than just your godly DNA." 

"... That's actually sad if you think about it." I put on fake sad smile, when I glanced around seeing from schocked to pissed off looks. However, when I looked with sky grey eyes, that's when I knew that I really hurt them. 

And somehow it made me feel good. 

"... See, I'm here, as real as it can be, just a simple weak human, you so kindly called low on the corridors. But yet somehow, I know the life you would never taste, life of freedom out of your parents' sight and life filled with my own destitions that are not controlled by someone who secretly doesn't care about me." 

"Now, since it's the end of the class, if you excuse me..." I passed by shocked nymph, when I headed to place where I knew I would piss off some people. 

"What is she doing here?"

"Did no one tell her it's our pool?"

"Is she stupid or just acting like it?"

"Ladies, gather here!" I slowly raised my head to see the alpha girl and to my suprise it was tall brunette in purple swimming suit. Even though her posture was straight and confident, I couldn't tell why but I could feel her anxiety when she took a breath. Probably she wasn't a captain for long because at first she couldn't calm down two juniors chatting excited about something until her right hand, ginger girl, coughed meaningfully. 

"As you know we need to prepare for the season and that's why I decided to..."

"What is this bitch doing here?" I knew she would be the one to point me out, the blonde chick with anger issues. Team eyes laid on me when I adjusted hair on top of my head. Some strange expression crossed team leader's face before she collected herself and came closer to me.

"What are you doing here? It's closed practice and you..."

"I want to join the team." I cut her in, making crowd gasp in disbelief. The captain starred at me for few seconds, which I managed to notice uncertainty dancing in her eyes. 

She feared me. 

Or the white chick, giving her nasty stares. 

I could bet she was the one who got robbed from captain's title. 

"We are taking any new members plus you aren't one of us."

"One of you means what exactly?" I titled gently my head, testing the waters. I could tell by the look at the captain and that she was actually only acting brave. However, she hadn't even got me a chance to show her what I can do. 

"Children of the sea. Poseidon's or nymphs." Explained one of juniors, when I nodded slowly, like in agreement, before I rolled my eyes with annoyance. Of course, their stupid prejudices.

"Let me proof to you I'm better than you." The crowd swooshed, when I starred at the captain, whose eyes couldn't somehow meet mine. Someone else could though. 

"Elena, you are kidding me, she's mocking us and actually being shit, you can't let her..." The brunette shushed blonde with the finger and it was finally clear what was going on in the team. 

New captain was being underestimated by a loser. 

Oh, what a sweet scenario for me. 

"... Fine. One lap. And you race with our best male. Luke!" I looked at direction of handsome tanned blonde who quickly reached our side. His teeth shined perfectly when he smiled at the girls before turning his attention to me, without stopping to arride. 

"She wants to join the team and I want you to race with her." His expression went from shocked to unsure when he stratched back of his neck in awkward manner. 

"Elena, I don't know, it's not really fair for her, maybe she can race with one of your juniors..."

"One lap, pretty boy, won't break me down, if you're worry about it." I threw off my clothes on the ground and jumped into the water, feeling adrenaline kicking in, when I turned around to the team and my competitor. 

"I don't have whole day for that so let's do it."

_*Logan*_

It was early afternoon and we were swimming laps as always, when suddenly my world collapsed. 

"Dude, you have to see this!" I allowed junior to pull me to other corner of swimming pool where girls' team leaded by my sister were training. To my suprised however no one of them were in the water, instead the started at the back on Luke's head and...

"What is she doing here?"

"Your sister decided to let her compete against Luke." Explained Misty, when I turned my attention to Elena, who was nervously clenching her fists.

"What do you mean compete? What for?"

"She wants to join the team." Jess, one of my step-sisters and Elena's worst enemy, rolled her blueish eyes with annoyance, when she crossed her eyes on the chest. 

"And your sister lets her to."

"I want to be fair, that's all." I could guess Elen had done it just to piss off Jess but before I had chance to stop it, coach blew the whistle and they... swam. 

Luke as always gracious and faster than any human could possibly do, making all the girls cheer and jump on the seats of the stands. 

And then she touched first. 

She touched the mat first. 

The new girl was faster than Luke Lewis. 

Our best swimmer. 

"... She cheated!" 

"No way it was real!" 

"I saw Luke touching mat first!"

"Let's do longer distance then." The chocolate eyes starred with anticipation at Elena, who finally nodded.

"50 laps then."

"And if I see you cheat, you're deadmeat."

Neither of us trained for the rest of the afternoon when we just watched them swim side by side, shoulder to shoulder for 50 lenghts. Some of juniors left early, quite bored, but I couldn't. Finally, it was last round. Luke was about to win it, she was a feet or two away from him, there was no chance she would...

"She won." Elena whispered and I could hear shock trembling in her voice, when she looked at me with disbelief befor reaching Luke and new girl's side, who even half dead, managed to smirk. 

"Nice race, pretty boy, you wonder they say you are the best." Luke shook her hand, with amusement dancing in his eyes, almost like he didn't get beaten up by some random girl in front of the whole team. 

"I have to admit you must have been born in the water to swim like that." 

"Not exactly, but I take it as a compliment I guess." She smirked, before turning her attention to still shocked Elena and me. 

"Was that impressive enough for you, captain or should I swim again?"

"Who are you? Who are your parents?" Elena's demanding voice made girl frown forehead in confusion before she rolled her eyes. 

"Wow, so little faith you have, captain." She pulled herself out of the water when she stood chest brushing almost again Elena's, when she starred at my twin, without even blinking. 

"I am not one of you if you are asking that. You can pull out some lie detector if you want. I just can swim and even though it might be shocking for you, fact that my father is not Poseidon, doesn't mean I can't swim." She crossed arms on her chest when she swiped her away from the face which somehow made me feel weird in the stomach. 

"Am I part of your team or not?" The silence was unbearable, when we all watched each other carefully. I could hear Elena's thoughts running crazy and I wanted to yell to her not to do it, to not let her into the team. 

But it wasn't because she wasn't good enough. 

It was because I would turn out to be the biggest asshole of Olympia High School because of what I had said in the cafeteria. 

"... For trial time."

"No. It's either for the whole season or you can forget it." Brunette didn't seem to give up when she moved her eyes to me, which made my stomach suddenly drop by the way she watched me. 

Like she wanted me dead. 

"... You know what, forget about it. I will just join Eagles..." This worked like red cape on the bull, when Elena's jaw dropped. Eagles was one of the best teams in the whole California, purely made of other kids of Poseidon who decided not to attend Olympia HS or regular humans who were just extremely talented. Competing with them before was a piece of cake, but with this devil by their side...

"Ok, you can stay. For a season." I blurted out without thinking, when I noticed her amused stare at me, which again made my stomach drop even deeper. 

"How generous of you, but I wasn't talking with you." 

"You know you can keep that attitude and just leave, because you're acting ridiculous right now and..."

"At least I have something to say other than disrespecting others!" I didn't even know when the distance between us was broken and now she was fiercely starring at me from below, with her chest brushing against me. If it was other scenario I could imagine different words coming out of my mouth, but that moment I was just furious that she had audacity to tell me what to do and think that I had disrespected her when she was the one who had said shit on my family first. 

"Hey, hey, guys, let's just calm down, ok?" Luke laughed, when he laid hand on both girl and mine shoulder. 

"I think we all agree that..." 

"Zora." The new girl still didn't look at Luke, when she watched me with furry in chocolate eyes. 

Pretty chocolate eyes. 

Too pretty for such nasty girl. 

"That Zora is great new asset to our team and we will gladly work together, right guys?" Neither of us agreed with Luke, but it was obvious that from now on I would see that 5 feet tall garden gnome more often that I wished to. 

And somehow this thought annoyed and excited me at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Zora*

I wish I could say I got used to it. 

To the city where everyone apparently was above the law. 

To people giving me dirty looks. 

To new mansion, so cold and foreign.

To the fact that now I could see him everyday. 

And to the lack of her presence.

But I haven't. 

At least not yet. 

Short sigh left my mouth when I took a quick glance around. I wasn't sure if I was the smartest out there or they were just stupid, but I almost always happened to finish the same time as Athena's kids and sit bored while rest struggled with tests. I even wondered for short moment if she wasn't my parent, but deep inside I knew that my real home was there. 

By their side. 

I starred for few second through the window, missing familiar fields and cold weather. Here, in California I felt like suffocating and that's why I ignored school's dress code most of the time and dressed in casual summer clothes. 

Oh, how I wish I could go back home. 

I sighed again before I turned my attention to person who had been starring at me for some time. After I had been accepted to the swimming team, we had been seeing each other almost every day and I wish I said my anger wore off but the looks he was giving me and nasty comments I happened to say once or twice meant enough. 

We would never become friends. 

He raised his dark eyebrow, like in question, under my sign when I rolled my eyes with annoyance before brillaint, yet childish idea hit me. 

"Miss, Lewis is cheating!" The nymph raised her eyes to look who I meant and then frowned her brows in confusion, before reaching Poseidon's son side, with unsure look painted on flawless face. 

"Zora, this is Logan, not Lewis and I don't think he was cheating..." She didn't finish, when she noticed something under seventeen years old desk. Without a word, she left his space and reached her computer, to quickly type something in. At first, I wasn't sure what had happened but then it hit me. 

He had phone on his laps. 

So he WAS cheating. 

Hah. 

The look darkhaired gave me could kill normal person, but I instead just smirked, somehow proud of myself. 

He had messed with wrong person and I was not planning to stop. 

Or maybe I should.

It was after P.E. class that left me half dead, partly because everyone was trying to kill me with their powers during plain football game. I sighed heavily, before opening my locker to see...

"Where are my clothes?" One of Harmonia's daughter strugged her shoulders, unsure what to tell me, when I took deep breath, trying not to yell. While everyone was rushing outside to finally eat lunch, I tried to think of where I could have left my uniform. I searched all possible places in the locker room, stopping to ask few of more familar faces to help me(with no result) before it hit me. 

This son of the bitch. 

He stole them.

"ARGHHH!" 

"... Are you Ares' daughter?" I turned around to face some freshmen, who quickly raised her hands, almost in fear of me. This made me realize that again, I appeared to everyone rather cold and brutal, though I never planned to be like this. I sighed heavily, before showing with hand that I wouldn't hurt her. Ginger gave me curious look, slightly titling her head, almost like puppy unsure if he would get a ball or not. 

"You seem to have anger issues."

"No shit, Sherlock." I snapped, before sending her somehow appologetic look. 

"... Someone stole my clothes."

"Oh, that's awful!" She seemed to be really moved, when she frowned her brows in confusion.

"Who could be so mean? I don't understand, you after all did nothing wrong and..."

"Don't bother yourself with it." I advised her when I sighed heavily. One thing I hated more than Logan Walker was gossiping so I decided not to tell this sweetheart who had done it. 

After all, I tried to play fair with him. 

"Wait, maybe I have some clothes that could fit you..." I waved off, knowing perfectly well that 5.6' freshmen was already a head taller than me. I turned to face mirror near by, still in sweaty gym clothes, when I hit me. 

I knew what I had to do. 

*Logan*

The day started horrible, with this annoying bastard snitching on me to the teacher, but now I was enjoying my lunch, surrounded my closest and friends. 

Nothing could destroy it. 

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I can't believe it."

"I'm going to bleach my eyes!"

"SO SHE DOES HAVE BOOBS!"

"YAS, YOU GO, SISTER!"

"Hey, what is going on?" Luke's eyes moved to figure which just entered the cafeteria and his jaw dropped to the floor, as all of us. I had never expected her to do it but yet her she was, smirking, clearly proud of her. 

Just in her damn underwear. 

"Miss Stark, dress up immediately!" Physics teacher, one of few humans here, couldn't hide his shock when he quickly covered eyes one of freshmen near him. Darkhaired didn't seem to be bothered, when she flipped short hair before smirking evilly. 

She was an absolute demon in side of 5 feet body. 

"Hey, are you ok?" I watched in shock as Luke quickly reached her side and to everyone's suprise, drop his jacket on small body, almost covering whole girl, who shook him completely confused look. 

"Where are your clothes?" She shrugged her shoulders, before heading to one of free tables, without looking at Luke. 

"Idk, I think they decided to take a walk." Probably it skipped most of the audience's attention but the smirk she sent me meant she knew. 

And she wanted to drag me into this. 

"Well, let's get you something else to wear." Luke's voice was stern and so were blue eyes when he scanned whole cafeteria. 

"And whoever did it, I think I will have a chat with him." The way she snorted on her water was funny enough, but then the laugh froze in my throat, because he was talking about me. 

Shit. 

The thing with Luke was that he was nice to everyone, even Zeus kids and everyone loved him. And yet, somehow he decided to take this bitch's side. 

I couldn't simply believe it was my family.

My eyes crossed with hers and I could see she was holding up her laughter, almost teasing me to see if I would break down and admit or she could point finger at me. 

Either way I would be done. 

But it was all her fault, she made me do it!

"No need, I can handle things on my own. But I would be more than grateful for something to wear and not be objectified in front of the school." Of course, she would pull off this card, making me to look like I was bullying her and driving to do it all. Whereas truth was completely different. Darkhaired shot me last amused look before she followed Luke out of cafeteria, clearly proud of herself.

And to my surpise, she won this round, because soon after they left, everyone started gossiping.

"Who do you think stole her clothes?"

"Maybe kids from swimming team? I heard they don't like her!"

"She seems super skinny, no wonder she wears baggy clothes all the time."

"I would bang it tho."

"So would I."

"She's hot, don't lie, bro. Like, have you ever seen bitch with such attitude?"

"She acts like she was a boss here, who does she think she is?"

Exactly.

She acted like she ruled the school.

And suprisingly, maybe it could become true if she started to stick with Luke.

*Zora*

I admit, getting detention and at least twenty love letters in an hour were perfect compensation for the fact I had to walk out naked to see his priceless face. 

I knew that yet I would be on tongues of everyone and at least I could hope they would talk about what I had done, not how I looked. 

Because that would be hard to hear. 

I took a deep breath before jumping into the icy water. Somehow, I found my peace during practices and missed none, tho some of the team members wished I did. I knew I didn't belong to them and due to my feud with Logan, most feared to even speak with me. It didn't matter, tho, because every day I was closer to my goal.

Coming back home for studies. 

Or getting to Ivy League without their help. 

Because I was more than my godly DNA. 

I was myself, no matter where or around who. 

"Hey, u ok?" I budged, suprised to find him by my side. I gave him puzzled look, unsure what to say, when he sighed softly, before getting closer to me. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he had helped me for what exactly reason I didn't know. I had to admit, tho, that I started to grow to him and his upbeat optimism. Luke was one of few kids out there who never seemed to be treating me differently. 

Almost like he didn't care. 

And it was refreshing.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't think it was easy for you to walk out there in your underwear." He shook me somehow worried look when I burst in short laughter. 

"Oh, believe me I have done worse things than this."

"Really? Tell me about it then." Luke titled slightly his head, with curiosity starring at me. It was something new, to be actually asked real question and not be attacked on my every step so I took my time to answer. 

"... I think it's better to discuss such things over a beer, don't you think?"

"So you drink, huh?" He laughed, before stopping after seeing my dead serious face.

"I'm from Europe, we get born to drink." 

"I can imagine that, but still... you are pretty small, aren't you lightheaded?" I gently pushed him away, not being able to hide laughter, when I shook my head.

"You are impossible! I bet I'm better than you." I smirked, suddenly realising that distance between us closed and our chests were almost brushing. I tried my best not to overanalyse it and kept smirking which earned me amused look from Luke. 

"We shall see then. Party Friday night?"

"Only if you win with me!" I started swimming, in distance hearing his soft laughter and for the first time I thought that I could actually make friends in Olympia...

*Logan*

I felt weird watching them in the distance, almost like I walked into something private. 

Because she was smiling. 

Truly smiling like she was happy. 

And Luke's eyes shined too. 

And then she pushed him for Luke just to get closer to her. 

Too close for me. 

I groaned in annoyance, knowing perfectly well that Luke would never do it. 

He would never fall for this fake, two-faced annoying garden gnomme whose laughter made me sick in stomach. 

He would never disappoint me like that. 

I watched them racing to the end of the pool before girl visibly slowed down last few seconds, despite having enough strenght, just to allow Luke to win. I wondered what was the reason since she was always goal obssesed and wanted to win with everyone, until I heard:

"So, see you on Friday then."

"Maybe, maybe..." She smirked and I groaned again in annoyance, because why was she looking at him so smiley and all? Did she want to secretly destroy our swimming team by breaking captain's heart?

I couldn't let this happen.

"Hey, Luke, are you going to practice?" Both of them raised their eyes on me and I immediately noticed smile fading from girl's face when she gave me cold glance. Luke must have also noticed it because he slightly frowned his eyebrows before turning attention back to me. 

"We have practice in 10 minutes, tho..." I mentally hit myself in a face, remembering that when I put of one of my fake smiles, before nodding.

"Yes, but freshmen wanted to talk with you about something." It was a lie, tho freshmen always wanted to discuss something with the captain. Luke rushed out of the water and so did she when he quickly headed to changing rooms, before reminding himself something. 

"Zora, wanna go for a run tonight?" I couldn't wrap my thoughts what this look on this cute, no, ugly face meant when girl nodded.

"Sure, but remember I always come in package."

"What package?" Luke titled his head in interest, with sparks shining in his blueish eyes when darkhaired slightly shook her head. 

"You will see." I had never seen Luke smile so hard but it was nothing in comparison to how sick I felt when I saw Zora's smile. 

I had to break them apart. 

I couldn't allow her to ruin my team. 

My family. 

... Or was it the only reason why I wanted to do it? 


	3. Chapter 3

*Logan*

The plan was simple. 

To break them apart. 

And what was the better occassion that Luke's weekly Friday night party. 

Where she also happened to be. 

I watched her whole evening making these huge eyes to Luke, who seemed to forget what demon she was but gladly allowed her to ply himself with alcohol. I wasn't sure how she could handle so much liqouir but then I remembered. 

She was completely insane and it was my task to break them away before it would be too late. 

That's why I decided to act on when she suddenly left Luke's side to take some call. Waeving through crowd, I finally reached his side to see he was texting someone. 

"Hey, how are you?" I could see suprise in blueish eyes before Luke smiled, unaware that I could see his flashing screen. 

And text one from Aphrodite's daughters, Sidney, saying to hook up. 

And then I hit me. 

"Where did you lose garden gnomme?" I joked, but I suddenly felt heavy in my chest when I watched my brother to take another sip of beer. Luke was known for having a lot of girls, but last year he suddenly slowed down and started to focus only on one person at the time. 

I guess it wasn't case anymore. 

And even though I loved Luke with all my heart, I deeply knew I didn't want this annoying 5 feet tall devil to be his next weekend adventure. 

Because I was the only one who could hurt her and mess around. 

And because she didn't deserve to be heartbroken, not like that. 

"Zora? She had to take call from her brother." I blinked, suprised to hear she had siblings, but then I remembered that I actually knew nothing about this girl. 

Except that I got used to her getting on my nerves. 

"... Luke, I will be straight forward." Blonde only after few seconds raised eyes from his screen and I could clearly tell what was his answer to Sydney's text. 

And I didn't like it. 

"Stark... she's..."

"Quite cute, don't you think?" Luke took a sip of his beer when I grimaced, with weird feeling in my guts. 

"No, what I wanted to say that she is... messing around. She wants to break our team before competition and so Eagles can win. You heard it yourself, she was ready to leave for them and I think she was sent here to spy on us." Luke shook his head, but I continued, knowing that I had little time before the girl would come back. 

"Listen, no one after some many weeks has idea who are her parents. No social media, strange sounding surname and fact that she drives Tesla, even though she's poor? It all seems fishy to me and I just want you to stay safe." 

"Oh, don't worry." Luke patted my shoulder with typical smile of his, when he brushed blonde hair. 

"She's just a team member, we got to treat her good, remember? Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to Sydney..." He winked meaningfully before turning together with me to face...

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I got to go, my brother... I need to help him with something." Her voice was harsh when she smiled softly at Luke, but smile not reaching eyes. I was aware by the tension in her shoulders that she must have heard all things Luke and I had said and for the second time, I suddenly felt sorry for her. I couldn't do anything, tho, when blonde nodded head in agreement and quickly gave her hug, which she didn't return.

"Maybe Logan can drive you, I don't think he drank..."

"No, it's not necessary, I will go on foot." She turned to walk away, before Luke stopped her from leaving. 

"Zora, you can't drive drunk, it's crazy..."

"Just like me." She freed herself from Luke's grip before she shot me glance that made me sick in stomach. 

Because this time I knew I had crossed a line. 

And was no going back. 

"Zora"

I should have expected it. 

I should have known it. 

I should have not fooled myself. 

And yet I had. 

I sighed heavily, before closing my locker with loud bang. After that Friday night, I stopped responding to Luke's texts and focused only on helping Aatu with his work since he was struggling with overload of commissions. Because what was the point of overthinking such obvious situation?

I knew I wasn't pretty enough. I was also aware I was new here and I acted strange and no one ever would get interested in me. I didn't want to fool myself that with Luke would be different. 

But yet I did. 

And I hurt, not only because of what he had said, but also the fact what Logan had said. 

I knew he had hated me from the very beginning but never thought he had so low option about me. 

He believed I was a snitch. 

That I was here to destroy their lives. 

Whereas I only wanted to mix mine. 

"Watch where you going, crazy bitch!" I didn't even answer to attack, when I rushed down the corridor, feeling urgent need to get outside, just breath fresh air or maybe run away, not feeling or hearing anything and forget...

"Hey, Stark, wait!" Someone's strong arms stopped me in place and when I raised my eyes, I immediately flinched and pulled away, poorly hiding my disgust. 

Of course, of all days I had to run into him, with watery eyes. 

Some strange expression crossed his face when he cleared his throat, when group of freshmen passed us, giggling about something. I turned on my heel, ready to leave, when his words stopped me in place. 

"... Luke... has a plenty of girls, you know?"

"And?" I faced him, with indifference painted on my face when I crossed arms on my chest, slightly shivering due to wind coming out of the nearest window. His eyes slipped on my naked shoulders and he seemed to wonder about something before spoke again, with sight back on my face. 

"And you shouldn't feel bad about not being chosen." Short, ironic laugh left me mouth when I closed distance between us before pointing finger at his chest, making Poseidon's son take a step back. 

"Listen, Walker, I'm not here to take your bullshit, so keep it for yourself, ok?" 

"Well, I just..."

"I don't want to hear that, ok?" I pulled away, suddenly feeling sadness overwhelming me because it was always like this. 

"I know in your mind I'm worthless and not enough for your golden brother, but hear me out."

"I don't give a fuck and if you try to mess with me one more time, I will make sure to break all of your bones." And with these words hanging in the air, I rushed outside, not giving damn to turn around. 

"Logan*

Two weeks after that ill-fated party had happened and something had changed between whole team because they completely ignored Stark, who was more aggresive and sarcastic than usual and seemed to doing some drugs because she used to come to school, smelling like weed, with slightly red eyes. I wasn't sure if it was because of that talk about Luke or what, but she kept her distance and only shot me cold or blank glances when caught me starring. 

But no more pranks. 

And then was the day. 

First competition in the school year. 

Olympia HS against Eagles. 

"How are you?" I sighed heavily when Elena nodded in understanding. All of us knew that some of our siblings were competing against us and it felt strange to see father on the stands, proudly smiling and chatting with Hermes and not knowing for who he is keeping his fingers crossed. Poseidon always stressed that we were equally loved and he understood if his kids wanted to attend regular school and lead regular life, but was it true?

"You got this, just... swim," Elena sighed, slightly shaking when I wrapped arm protectively around her. Even though I was close with all my siblings, Elena was my biological twin and I would always set her on the first place. On the sound of whistle, we quickly parted, wishing each other good luck before it all began. 

First of course swam Luke, as always effordlessly and flawlessly gaining points for the team. Then freshmen and sophmores, some losing points to Eagles. Then it was Elena's time and as I watched her, I realised how gracefully she looked and in her element. 

And I understood I never felt like this. 

But I didn't have to much time because the coach ordered and I jumped into icy water, not looking with who I was speeding. The distance was short and before I blinked, I was done with my round, slightly panting but still proud of myself. I could see father smiling and I felt corners of my mouth also going up before Elena reached my track with pale face. 

"Jess is out of race, she got sick." I sighed heavily when I quickly jumped of water. Jess, despite being annoying herself, was one of our strongest swimmers and used to do long distances. I didn't think Elena had anyone in reserve unless herself, but I could see that she was tired already after her round. 

We would lose points for Eagles. 

"I will swim." We both budged to see Stark by our side. Her indifferent face worried me but she seemed to be certain when she put on her cape with smooth move. 

"Zora, I don't think it's good idea, you should swim just your distance and I will do Jess..." Elena weakly opposed when Stark shook her head in annoyance, already jumpig into the water. 

"You look dead and I'm much stronger than you anyway." Of course, not losing a second to not brag about herself. I watched slowly her swim without difficulty her own distance and winning about Eagles sophmore, who started to gossip around, probably unsure where we got this swimmer. 

But then I saw who Jess was supposed to compete. 

"Fuck." Elena mumbled the same thing when she shot me teriffied look. 

We were going to lose for sure. 

Stephen's perfect white teeth shot us famous handsome smile before he jumped into the water, unbothered by the cold of it. 

Of course they would give him. 

Stephen used to attend Olympia HS and was really close with Luke and team, but after some feud over a girl he had switched to Eagles and now he tried to prove everytime that we didn't deserve him. 

And usually he managed to do it. 

"Don't swim." I leaned to Zora, who shot me her famous annoyed look, before taking a short glance at Stephen who smiled at her, just to annoy me and Elena. 

"You won't win against him."

"Or really? What a shame for Eagles mole, don't you think?" I knew she would eventually bring this up but hadn't expected during competition. I sighed heavily before I leaned closer, not wanting Stephen to hear me. 

"Zora, give up, they won't let you live it."

"Then don't." Her nose brushed against mine before she pulled away, just seconds before whistle. 

"I'm going to puke." I patted reasuringly Elena, but felt the same time when we all watched in silence as they swam first, second, next lenghts, with Stephen head before Zora, who seemed to be tired. I could understand it, but still was sure no one would let her live that and I again felt that I should have stopped her. 

But now it was too late. 

"I swear to God I will kill him if he wins." I didn't even notice when Luke reached our side when we watched in anticipation and distress the last distance, with Stephen still on the lead. Eagles fans were already cheering on the stands, even father seemed to be proud of his beloved son and it was obvious we would have greatest fail in Olympia High School history of swimming. 

And then she touched the mat first.

Stark touched the mat first. 

"Sweet Lord." Elena whispered, unsure if she saw it right, but furious look on Stephen's face and boos from Eagles stands and Poseidon's speechless face as well as rest of people assure us it was actually the reality. 

Zora Stark won with Stephen Johnson. 

"You are cheating, Olympia cheated!" We rolled eyes with annoyance, knowing it was coming. Stephen always had issues with loss and now this must have hurt him particularly bad, because when he reached Elena's side, he also knocked her down. 

"What did you give her? Steroids? Drugs? Must have been some God drugs."

"Watch your mouth, Johnson..."

"Shut up, goldfish, I wasn't talking to you." Luke seemed to want to say something more, but stayed silent when Stephen starred with anger at Elena. 

"ADMIT TO IT!" He finally yelled, not being to hide his true emotions, when rest of the Eagles surrounded him. 

"She is on juice and that's how she won!" 

"Because there is no way this basic ass bitch could have won with me!" 

"How funny it is to watch your kids so pressed, brother." We all turned around to face...

"Oh, you didn't expect to see me here? Honestly, me either." Short laugh left his mouth when he wiped invisible drops of water from his clothes. Poseidon and rest of the gods currently dressed as regular parents to fake in front of Eagles starred silently as dark figure walked closer to stands, with smirk dancing on his lips. 

"It's a little bit too... watery for me out here." 

"But you know how it is, you would do anything for your beloved kids, right brother?" Father knitted his brows in confusion when he raised from his seat, unsure if he had heard it right. 

"What are you talking about, brother?" His smirk made a cold shiver run through my spine when I watched him adjust black hair before speaking. 

"Oh you didn't know?"

"My beloved daughter seems to be your new champion."

"I think I misheard things." Poseidon tried to stay calm but news were like cold shower on everyone when we watched her walk out of the water, clearly rolling her eyes before reaching his side. 

"Zora, darling, your uncle is a little bit suprised and his ego is suffering right now, but mother and I are really proud of you." The smirk dancing on their both lips was alike and I thought to myself why hadn't I noticed it before. 

"Dear brother and siblings, let me introduce you properly my beloved daughter, Zora Stark." Hades smirked, visibly proud of grand news he dropped during such important moment in the year for all Poseidon's kids, when he gently patted dark hair of Zora, who didn't even flinch. 

"... I'm... suprised to see her here." Finally Athena, whose one of sophomores was swimming with us, rose from her seat and reached Hades and apparently his sweet daughter's side.

"I heard she was supposed to study in Athens." It was the first base for Olympians, where they usually sent their children from Europe or the ones they wanted to protect especially. However, in all 100 years history of Olympia we had no kids of Hades. 

And then we got her. 

"Oh, there were so situations that made me reconsider my decision." Hades smirk didn't leave his face when he shot Zora quick glance. 

"She is really talented and I was hoping she could stay there, but unfortunately her mother passed away and she was living on her own." Some kind of empathy crossed Athena's face when she nodded in understanding. Having first of only few Hades kids would mean a lot of trouble for whole school, but it was nothing in comparison to fear I felt when I realised that whole time I was talking she didn't belong here, I was messing with probably one of the most powerful demigods. 

I was screwed. 

"Well, I hope you are enjoying your stay in Olympia, Zora."

"Oh, believe me winning against my uncle offsprings gave me great pleasure." She knew how to play her cards because the smile Athena gave her meant she already had her back, just because of simple feud between her and my father who also reached their side to shake Zora's hand. 

"Congratulations, young lady, I believe my kids are honoured to have you in the team." The look he sent us could kill when we quickly all nodded in agreement. 

"Of course, Father, I've always known Zora could do it." Luke smiled at girl, who she ignored it, when she turned her attention back to gods. 

"Can I ask you how did you learn to swim so well?" Poseidon couldn't help, but stare at her with mild shock and interest when demon shrugged her shoulders. 

"Once you drown in the River, I think swimming gets somehow easier." I wasn't sure but I checked with Elena to see that she also heard it. 

She meant THE River. 

Styx. 

No wonder then she was faster than most of our swimmers. 

"Well, now if you excuse me, I got work to attend." Zora bowed in front of Athena and Poseidon, before quickly headed to changing room, without waiting for winning ceremony. Hades sighed dramatically, before focusing his eyes on the siblings and human women on the stands who sighed dreamily on sight of his handsome face of starving, yet well-built badboy. 

"I have to admit, it had been some time after I had kids but Zora is so special, just like her mother. She raised herself and her brother for three years before I finally found her. And even now she works most of her time, because she says she doesn't want to live off my money." Hades shook his head like he was in shock when he gave my father familar smirk. 

"So you better watch out, brother, because she will come for heads of your kids one day, just watch." And with these words hanging in the air, he turned on the heel and with quiet click, click, click he left swimming pool, making me wonder if I had enough money for one ticket flight to Greenland. 

Because there was no way I would survive knowing that Zora Stark was in fact Hades' daughter. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Zora*

I thought I was used to stares, but it was nothing in comparison to what happened on Monday, after that damn swimming competition. 

I rushed down the corridor, already late for my first class, partly because the motorcycle didn't want to start and because I slept over. I could hear someone calling me, but I ignored it and instead burst into my social studies classroom where I was met with all kind of looks- from terrified to amused. The nymph teaching us said nothing, but I could tell she was shaking a bit, when I took my seat. 

Of course it would be like this. 

They would either mess around with me or fear my father. 

Both meaning I would be stuck alone for the rest of my education here. 

I sighed heavily, before searching my bag for needed book, which happened to be missing. I could only blame it on one of my dogs straight from Unterworld, which absolutely loved snacking on my school items. What now left me bookless and I had to look for partner.

And it of course had to be him. 

"Don't think too much about it, I still hate you." I mumbled under my breath, when I collapsed on seat next to him, making dark haired budged in suprise. His eyes seemed to be a little puffy and hair messy so I assumed he was planning to sleep over the whole class, per usual. However, this time we were supposed to wrote short essay together and I was not looking forward to doing all work for him. That's why I pinched him in arm, making boy growl in anger. 

"What was it for, idiot?" 

"We got work to do, idiot and we are doing it together." I quickly noted what teacher told to do before I shot him another glance, noticing his eyes were closed again. This time I pinched him even harder, this time in cheek and almost got knocked off the chair by pissed off Poseidon's offspring. This earnt us nymph's attention who glanced at us with meaningful look. 

"Logan, Zora, leave it outside the classroom and focus on the work." I didn't know what she meant by 'it' but decided not to dwell on it and instead started to read text based on which we had to write the essay. In the corner of my eyes I could see that he was still napping and I decided just to hand in work, without signing him on it. Karma was a bitch and I didn't decide to fuck around with this asshole. 

Who somehow seemed completely different when he wasn't talking and at peace. 

Almost like he was... normal. 

"... I will write the other half of it, so tell me when you are done." I glanced at Logan, suddenly suprised to find him also starring at me. I quickly turned my attention back to the book, trying to ignore weird feeling in my guts that wasn't the only hate toward Poseidon's son. 

"You will mess it up so just shut up and let me work."

I'm not an idiot, Stark. I know that you won't sign me on the paper." He took materials away from me before started scribing something. When I tried to notice what he was writing, Logan covered it with whole his body and turned around to work in peace. I allowed him then, knowing that fighting wouldn't help us out when after some time he finally gave me the book back. 

"Wow, thanks, love, let's see what you managed to mess up." I mumbled, but when I started to read into the paragraph I realised he actually helped me out and wrote a logical piece of work. Logan must have noticed it because smirk appeared on his lips, when he rested his head back on the desk. 

"See, love, I'm not that bad myself." For the first time, there was something more in his voice than anger or disgust toward me and I found myself gently smiling inside. 

*Logan*

If only I could take it back to the start. 

And never tell her what I had said that day in cafeteria. 

And then at Luke's. 

It wasn't just because of fear of her father, no, Zora was petrifying as she was. 

It was because I felt guilty of hurting her. 

And because I started to realise she wasn't that annoying as I thought. 

Like today, by this social studies project. Normally, I wouldn't care and just give in anything, knowing I would be able to higher my grades later, because the teacher was one of Poseidon's nymphs. But yet, she made me to actually sit down and write something. 

Something she was pleased with. 

I could see small smile dancing on her lips as she continued writing the last paragraph. She was so focused on the task and fact she was running out of the time so at first she hadn't even noticed that bell ran so I gently touched her shoulder, making girl flinch in suprise. 

"It's over, give it in." She mumbled something under her breath, before she quickly handed in the paper and rushed outside of the classroom. 

With my book in her hands. 

"Hey, Stark, wait up!" She unwillingly stopped by my locker, giving me her famous 'Fuck off' look, but this time appearing slightly more... cute. 

Wait, what?!

"My book. U stole it." She flinched, realising that I was right when she pushed it into my hands. 

"Here, bye." However, before she managed to run away again, I reminded myself what I wanted to say. My hand involuntarily reached for hers when I stopped her in place. The look dark haired gave me could kill so I quick let it go, somehow feeling my cheeks getting red, idk why, when I scratched awkwardly back of my neck. 

"I guess I owe you that so... congrats. You did it. I underestimated you."

"As always." There was bitterness in her voice and then I again realised how many times I had underestimated her skills and intellect, thinking she was nobody. 

When in fact her father was one of the most powerful gods. 

"... I never meant..."

"Save it." She waved, like she didn't care, when she adjusted bag on her arm, without looking at me. 

"The fact you know finally who my father is means nothing, ok?" 

"His blood does not define me so don't suddenly think I'm someone else, because you already expressed your opinion about me on multiple occassions." Her dark eyes met mine and this weird feeling again locked in my chest when I slowly nodded, not being to answer, when Hades daughter turned on her heel and headed to next period. 

And leaving me wondering what was the thing I was constantly bothered with. 

*Zora*

I knew they were gossiping about me once I entered the classroom because awkward blush appreared on students' in front row cheeks when I took quick glance on group of Zeus and other kids in the back. 

"She acts like she's special or something, but let's be honest- her father just sits down here and does nothing."

"My cousin said he doesn't have human kids because no woman wants him."

"She's honestly getting on my nerves, acting like she owned this school just because of her father."

"And she's not even pretty or something."

"Oh, shut up." The group flinched suprised to find me and someone else speaking at the same time. When I noticed who accompanied me, I felt blood rushing in my veins when I starred in silence into green pupils.

Logan Walker. 

Why did he speak up?

Was he just bored with the talk?

Or did he really mean what he had said earlier about being sorry?

"Hey, Zora!" I sighed, thanking my luck because familar voice saved me from going crazy from overthinking. Egan, Hepthesus' son, was one of few demigods who didn't seem to be in any way bothered by the fact I was Hades daughter and invited me to sit with him per usual to do experiments. However, I ran into joy too soon because once teacher entered the room, she ordered us to work with new partners. 

And again that day I ended up with boy I hated the most in whole Olympia High School. 

First few times we were working in silence, not bothering even to look at each other, but then I noticed him mixing two godly made substances which could end up in either big explosion or us getting intoxicated. 

"Idiot, don't do it." I took away the test tube to his great displeasure when he shot me annoyed look. 

"Stop being so bossy, I wouldn't do anything." He tried to reach back fot the tube, almost knocking down the others, when I quickly pulled him by the collar of blue shirt back to his place, knowing perfectly well that we were too close to consider it healthy for our hateful relationship. I moved away, with hand still on sight to let him know not to try it again. The smirk was dancing on boy's lips, but it quickly faded, when he heard not so well hidden whisper one of Zeus' kids, Jasper. 

"Look at Aquaboy, even Hades daughter doesn't want to work with him and hates him." 

"He's a loser, I really wonder if he has any friends apart from his siblings." Snorted Aphrodite's son, built like literal Greek sculpture. 

I could see that even though Logan pretended not to hear it, it touched him because he kept his eyes fixed on notebook in front of him. And for the first time ever, I suddenly felt sorry for that idiot. 

Because I remembered everyone always cheering for Luke, not him, even though they were equally good swimmers. 

And all these nasty nicknames I happened to hear on the corridors when he walked by. 

And all these times that I noticed him working on his own. 

"Hey... Logan, can you help me with something?" I noticed something weird shining in green pupils but decided not to dwell on it, when I ordered him to keep some of tubes still. Of course, I quickly found out why no one wanted to work with Poseidon's son, especially in the lab, because all of the tubes ended up on the floor, crashed, because of his lack of focus and constant movement. My first reaction was to yell at him, but then I heard new whispers behind, mocking Walker's poor skills. 

"... Ok, let's do it again." He almost looked petrified to not hear me yelling but after some time relaxed and started to at least focus on not breaking the laboratory glass. 

And I had to count it as my personal success. 

*Logan*

I didn't understand. 

First, her joining me to work and as usual being salty herself. 

And then actually giving me the task I just had to fuck up to great happiness of my classmates. 

But she didn't get mad. She didn't even yell or roll her eyes. She just asked to do it again. 

I wasn't sure why she was suddenly so nice but decided not to dwell on it, because for once I enjoyed it. I appreciated the fact that even though I was terrible partner and wasn't the brightest to work with, she said nothing. 

And what's more, I found myself enjoying working with her. 

"What are you thinking about?" I flinched, noticing Elena by my side. Most of my siblings were babbling about something, but I didn't pay much attention, still thinking about what Zeus' kids said. 

_No wonder he has no friends._

And then I reminded myself what I heard them saying about Stark. 

_She is completely crazy and she should leave because no one wants her here._

"Nothing special, just that I'm tired." Elena nodded in understanding, when she started to eat slowly her lunch before suddenly some thought struck her. 

"I haven't thanked Zora yet, where is she?" She quickly scanned the cafeteria to find Hades daughter sitting alone on the windowsill, far away from the tables. She seemed to be in her own world, with eyes glued to something behind the glass when she drank water from time to time. Elena frowned her brows in confusion and I noticed Jess, who finally got back to health, also starring there. 

"She's honestly terrifying to me." Jess admitted, before taking bite of her sandwich, with eyes still glued to dark figure. 

"She looks like a ghost."

"Maybe because her father is Hades?" Jess shot me annoyed look when she shook her head. 

"No, you idiot, she's starving. I have never, not even once seen her eating." Elena nodded in agreement, with uncertainty painted on her face, when she sighed heavily. 

"I guess we will have to talk with her about it. We can't afford losing next competition because of her lack of strenght." My twin raised from her seat and adjusted hair, before sending me soft smile. 

" Maybe I will invite her to sit with us. After all, she's still part of the team, despite who her father is." Siblings nodded in agreement, also starring at Hades daughter, who seemed to finally notice she was in centre of our attention because she flinched and her eyes crossed mine before she quickly jumped off the windowsill and disappeared into the corridor. 

"...Next time I guess." Elena sighed and even though I tried to stay positive, I wasn't sure there would be next time. 

*Zora*

I found myself swimming a little bit longer than the practice lasted. I couldn't wrap my finger exactly why I enjoyed so much being in the water, but it helped me sort my thoughts out so after practicing few more distances I started to flow on the water, without really moving, with head heavy from the stuff that had happened. 

Of course, suddenly after winning competition all swimmers seemed to be fond of me, congratulated whatsoever, but I knew that Elena and Jess were watching me during lunch break and I knew what these starres meant. 

If I didn't start eating, I could say goodbye to next competition. 

But the thing is everything felt so overwhelming, so weird and foreign and I didn't fit in with my imperfections so I had to starve myself. 

It was the only way to feel better when looking into the mirror. 

Or at least that's what I thought. 

"...Hey." I budged and straightened up, mad on myself that I allowed myself to be walked into. He was already in his regular clothes, with wet hair watering his blue shirt when he kneeled next to the pool, with eyes on same level as mine. 

"What ya want?" I wiped some of hair out of my face, but the fact I was in 6.5 feet water while being 5 feet tall myself wasn't really helping. 

"You gonna drown yourself this way." I finally reached the edge of the pool where I could slightly pull myself to let the feet and arms rest. I finally wiped all annoying streaks before shooting him another questioning look. 

"... Can I help you with anything?" I could hear it myself how harsh it sounded when Logan sighed heavily, before shaking his head slightly. 

"No, I just wanted..." Logan seemed to be fighting with himself whether to say something and I was ready to swim away, but finally he opened his mouth.

"... Thank you. For today." I knew what he meant, but it was too sweet moment not to enjoy it so I made suprised face. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Obvious lie in my voice amused him when he rolled his eyes. 

"No, really, I have no idea, can you please remind me what you are..."

"For the lab. That you actually allowed me to help you." He sounded sincere and what's more- vulnerable especially with huge eyes starring at me and this weird feeling clenched again my chest, when I turned my sight away from him.

"It was team work, if I didn't, I would get in trouble."

"That's not true, you never listen to anyone." He correctly pointed out when I slightly rolled my eyes before noticing serious expression on his face when he awkwardly rubbed back of his neck. 

"... It was actually nice of you. To take my side." 

"Don't think too much into it, Walker. It was just lab work." I still couldn't look at him because I knew that if I did, this weird feeling wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the day. Quiet sigh left his lips, when he starred into a water. 

"... Still it was nice, you know. To think you actually wanted to work with me." I saw just a glimpse of his face before he rose up and quickly walked away, without looking back. I could feel thoughts spiraling in my head when I realised. 

Fucking Walker. 

"Hey, Walker, wait!" He turned around just in time to catch my hand and actually stop from ending on my ass on wet floor. They always told not to run around the pool and now I knew why, because I wouldn't be able to sit down if not him. Dark haired helped me to stand up before we pulled away, with me feeling cheeks getting red. 

"I... " I flinched awkwardly, unsure how to word it, when Logan patiently starred at me, with this sadness shining in emerald pupils that for the first time I didn't want to call in color of dog's pee. 

Which was related to this annoying feeling deep inside me. 

"Listen, don't mind it, I said what I wanted to, I don't expect you to..."

"I wanted to worked with you!" The yell resonated across the pool when I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter especially when his eyes crossed with mine. 

"... I mean... it wasn't that bad, ok?" I tried to sound like old myself, sarcastic as always but it was hard if we took into account fact that a moment ago we were holding hands, few seconds too long to make it logical and also the fact that seeing him smiling this way made this weird feeling come back. 

"... I have to admit that you are slightly less annoying when you sleep." Logan burst in short laughter and I couldn't help but also crack a smile, especially when I noticed that he indeed found it funny. 

"... Thank you, I guess. You aren't that bad partner yourself." I rolled my eyes with annoyance before I slightly shivered because of temperature shot outside the water. Logan must have noticed it, because quickly opened his backpack and handed me a towel which happened to be dry.

"... Should I fear that I get this uncurable disease you have called idiocy?" I joked, but didn't have chance to saying anything more when Poseidon's son quickly wrapped me in soft, blueish material, so tightly that I couldn't move my hands or feet, not to mention my whole face was covered because the towel was definetly planned for 6 feet tall guy like him. 

"Now, it's much better." He sighed, pleased with himself when I shot him pretendably annoyed look. 

"When you don't talk, I like you much better."

"Same goes for you." We starred at each other for few seconds before he adjusted backpack on his shoulder and then... 

"Hey, where are you going? Free me!" I knew he was smirking even though I could only see his back. 

"Idiot, help me out!"

"Walker, come on, don't leave me here, I don't have so much time!"

"Logan, please, can you just unwrap me?" His head showed up again in the doors, when he smirked at me, pleased with himself. 

"So you do know what my name is." He joked when reached my side, with eyes shining with unknown emotion that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Of course I do, it's Lewis." I smirked, but quickly my smile faded away when I noticed how close he got. Normally, I would push him or myself away, but taking into account that I was wrapped in 10 feet towel it would end up in me falling into the water. 

"Can you repeat it, I think I misheard it." He was clearly teasing around and I found myself cracking a smile, because saying with soft voice of an actual angel:

"Logan Walker, can you please get this towel off me?" 

"Wow, you can sound nice if you want..." He didn't manage to finish, because my snoring and cough interupted him. 

Because of course this idiot had to unwrap me so fast that I ended up losing my balance. 

"YOU ARE DEAD, WALKER!" In response I heard him laughing, when he reached for my hand, trying to pull me back. However, I wasn't going to waste the chance I got and soon enough he was snorting next to me. 

"I will kill you, Stark." He said, but I could hear laughter in his voice when I rolled my eyes with amusement. 

"You can always try, I guess." We pulled up at the same time and found each other slightly brushing hands. That annoying feeling suddenly grew in strenght so I quickly moved away, grabbing the towel from the ground. 

"Hey, give it back, I'm now wet thanks to you!"

"You don't take back presents!" I sprinted to the changing room, this time unfortunately ending up falling on my ass. Logan's laughter resonated across the whole state when he reached my side. 

"I guess karma is not on your side today, love." I allowed him to pull me up, feeling slight pain on my butt but somehow good about whole situation. 

Weird, really weird. 

"We will see tomorrow if you will laugh so much, love." The mockery nickname somehow this time didn't sound so sarcastic as we gathered our stuff together and left the building shoulder in shoulder. 


	5. Chapter 5

*Zora*

Everything has changed after that talk with Logan Walker at the swimming pool.

And it wasn't only because we were still stuck together during chemistry classes because apparently this idiot was failing them and nymph was sure I could help him out since no one else wanted to work with him. I could name few reasons why, but never said anything, feeling somehow... bad for him? It was so strange, one moment I wanted to drow this annoying ass and second I just catch myself starring at him and...

"... What did I do this time?" Logan rolled his eyes with annoyance when I quickly blinked, focussing back on vessel we were working on. I knew that he was distracting me and I needed to focus on work, but something was different about him. Not only did he suddenly grow few inches, but also seemed a bit more confident and less salty, which put me off guard, because he was supposed to stay the same.

We hated each other and things really should have stayed like this.

"Hey, did I mess up something? If so, tell me so I can..."

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" Few Athena's kids turned around to watch me roll my eyes with annoyance before quickly focusing back on work. I felt somehow bad for yelling him, but didn't have much choice, because what would I possibly say?

That he distracted me when he starred at me with this expression on his ugly face?

"Back to old herself I guess." Logan growled, when turning back to me and scratching something in his notebook. I was more than curious what he was doing, but pride didn't allow me to actually apologise so we stayed silent for the whole class before he stormed out together with the bell sound, leaving me wondering what was going on under these scruffy black hair.

*Logan*

I couldn't understand her, no matter how much I had tried to. One day she was all this moody and aggressive, next moment smiling and treating me with some kind of kindness and then back again at being a bitch. I was slowly losing my patience but decided not to snap to not give her the satisfaction. 

Because after all we hated each other. 

And nothing would change it. 

  
"... Elena seems off to me." Jess popped grape into her mouth when she watched me with big blue eyes hidden behind designer sunglasses. I had seen her before maths with dark circles so I assumed she had broken up with her boyfriend, one of Apollo's sons, who was now clearly flirting with... 

"That bitch, I will rip her heart off..." I managed to Jess in place before she could throw hands at unaware Zora, who was just vibing in her headphones, not paying any attention to paper planes Aster was throwing at her. 

"She came here, thinking she's the boss just because of her daddy. But truth is she's the most annoying bitch and I will make sure she's out of the team."

"Do not overdramatise." We both turned around to face Apate's daughter, Cathy, whose eyes gleamed in the warm sun. 

"I think she's actually pretty cool." I had to blink twice to realise that I wasn't dreaming or just imagining it. But the sweet angelic sophmore student seemed pretty real when she blinked back, suprised by our reaction. 

"I've seen her out of Olympia and she actually... helped me a bit." The strong blush of marble cheeks could mean many things, but decided not to dwell on it, when I shot another glance at Hades' daughter who was finally approched by Aster. 

"What do you mean, helped you?" Jess popped balloon out of her gum when she starred intensively at Cathy, whose cheeks got even more red when girl combed her long white hair with nervous move. 

"I- i mean... she and I... w-we met..."

"God, just spill it out."

"She helped me at the date last week!" Cathy quickly turned around but no one seemed to look at us when she inhaled quickly, with hands on her lap. 

"She isn't really that bad, I think she's..."

"Omg, you are crushing on her!" Jess whisper seemed like a yell to me when she starred with big eyes on Cathy, who seemed to be about to pass out on the chair any moment. 

"You are crushing on this crazy bitch!" 

"Don't yell at me! And don't call her crazy!" Cathy curled her lip when she crossed arms on her chest, clearly angry on Jess. What she didn't do, however, was to disagree with the statement and now everything seemed to make sense, the looks I sometimes caught Cathy giving Stark, her smiling to this witch or offering her cookie. I couldn't help, but feel bad for sophomore, because I knew how this would end, especially on Stark side. Still, some unknown feeling hit me, leaving shocked and confused when I frowned brows. 

"... Why do you crush on her?" I finally ask, suprising both Jess and Cathy, who took deep breath and shot Stark quick glance. Aster seemed to try his best to chat with her, but the headphones were still in her ears and she didn't raise eyes on him. 

"... I-i am not sure, it's just... when I look at her, I see someone powerful. I know everyone fears her, but I know she's actually really nice inside. And she fights for what's right. I have done my research and I found out that back in Finnland she led few political protests regarding the climate change, LGBTQ rights and race, gender discrimination. She seemed like a real life Wonder Woman to me." Cathy shrugged her shoulders under our look. 

"Plus she's hot as fuck and heard that kisses good."

"From whom?" Jess almost fell from the chair, when she leaned closer, trying to find out the truth. I myself also couldn't help, but wonder about it, when... 

"From your stepborther. And your another stepbrother. Aaand another stepbrother. Oh, did I also mention your stepsister?" The smirk was dancing on her lips, when she leaned closer to our suprise gently brush lips against white hair of Cathy. 

"See you at Oliver's, love." And then she walked out, leaving the cafeteria speechless again. 

*Zora*

"Hey, Zora, what do you say for threesome?"

"Wanna smack, babygirl?"

"Ugh, I knew she was lesbian, she was too ugly anyway." 

"I mean, lesbian or not, good dick can change that." 

"Such a shame you don't have such." The nymph ordered me to put the middle finger down, but still it was satisfying to see this look on guy's face, when I took my seat. I knew that was playing with fire, starting feud with Zeus' kids but couldn't care less. They gossiped about me anyway, this way I could at least give them real reasons to. 

I sighed heavily, trying to focus on the text I was supposed to read but ADHD was interrupting every single logical thought in my head, making me feel deezy and out of place. The heat in the room wasn't also helping, when I breathed sharply, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. 

Anxiety attack. 

Sweet. 

I took another sharp breath when I tried to think off the solution. The nymph wouldn't allow me to go out after once I went to smoke outside so it was no choice. I didn't have medidation so couldn't help this way either. I started to panic and sweat and then...

"... Just don't scream at me, ok?" I blinked, suprised to find his hand on mine. I was about to pull away, but gentle touch of cold fingers brought me back to the reality which was what I needed. 

"... Why are you... What are you..."

"We're team, I got to have your back." He didn't look at me while saying it, but I could feel his heartbeat getting faster, when I sighed heavily. 

"I can handle it myself, thank you very much." I pushed his hand off my lap, trying to focus sigh on the whiteboard, when I noticed with the corner of my eye that his green pupils were still glued to my face. Something strange clenched my stomach and I tried myself to convince it was just hunger, but then again why did my heart pound so fast?

"As you wish, Miss Independent." And then for the rest of the class we stayed silent. 

Again. 

"... Walker... Walker, wait up!" I didn't measure the distance correctly and by the moment I reached him, I actually crashed into his arms, making lanky figure shake a bit before he straightened, with his hands on my shoulders. Before I hadn't noticed the height difference, but now I had to perk to look into his eyes that starred at me indifferently. 

"What do you want?" I felt my heart skipping a beat when his hands slipped off my shoulders and I was alone again, with him creating bigger distance between. I couldn't find right words and I could already imagine it going all wrong, but then it slipped out of my mouth.

"... Thank you." I blinked, suprised to find myself saying that as much as Logan, who titled his head in confusion. 

"... I think I misheard it, did you just thank me?" There was some kind of joy in his voice and I couldn't help but slightly roll my eyes with amusement. 

"Wait, I need to write this date down, probably I should tattoo it and..." He stopped, suprised to find my hands on his when he held the backpack open. My rational side of mind was telling to run away and pretend it was just imaginary situation, but something even wilder than my thoughts was driving me closer and closer to Walker, this fucking son of Poseidon, who couldn't do anything, was just annoying, salty and sarcasstic as.... 

As me. 

I hated Logan Walker just because he was like me. 

Fuck. 

"... Thank you for today. For... noticing. It means a lot." Oh, how I wanted to just move away, to run and never bring this event back, but I just couldn't. Not when I could feel my heart skipping a beat again. 

"It's nothing, really, I mean I didn't do anything and..." 

"Walker, just take the damn acknowledgment, ok?" I breathed sharply, trying my best not to look at his eyes, because this dog pee green started to suddenly turn into emerald, this beautiful emerald of the stone in my collection... 

"I guess that's the nicest thing i'll ever hear from you so..."

"I don't hate you!" We both found ourselves starring clueless at each other, when I felt my heart coming to the throat. 

Because it was truth. 

I did not hate him. 

I had never hated Logan Walker. 

"Ok, gotta go, bye!" I tried to run away, but his hand on my wrist was faster when I was made to turn away and face Poseidon's son, in whose dog pee eyes was shining something different than disgust toward me. 

"... You really mean it?" 

"Do you think I would yell this on the school parking lot if I didn't mean it?" The short giggle left his mouth and I couldn't help myself, but also smirk, when I gently freed my hand out of his grip. 

"... You are actually impossible, Stark." He was still smiling when I watched wind ruffle his dark hair, making me wonder if mother nature was also messing with my head and making him seem more... pretty. 

Likeable. 

And pretty. 

"I guess I could say the same thing about you."

"Listen, I really need to go..."

"Can you promise one thing before?" Despite my greatest wishes, my feet seemed to have sunk into the cement when I starred at him patiently, when suddenly awkward blush appeared on his cheeks and regular Logan Walker was back. 

"Walker, I don't have whole day if it's nothing important then..."

"Promise me you will still remember about this tomorrow!" I frowned slightly brows, unsure what he meant, when Logan anxiously ruffled his black hair. 

"... I-i just want to... us to be friends. Or at least, not hate each other and ruin every single day." 

"I told you already I don't hate you." I shook my head slightly, when I look into dog pee/emerald eyes. 

"But why would we ever become friends?" 

"... You might deny it, but we're like much alike." 

"No one likes us here and neither of us seemed to be much bother by it."

"Is it the only reason who I should stick with you?" I titled my head in curiosity, finding Logan smirking at me, when he leaned closer, too close to find it casual. 

"And also because you like me. You just don't want to admit it." I knew his arm would be numb after this punch for some time but he deserved it, for smirking and saying such bullshit, because there was no way that I would ever like Logan Walker. 

That Logan Walker whose dog pee/emerald eyes made my stomach twirl. 

"Or maybe it's just because you workship me?" 

"Can be both I guess." Smirk dancing on his lips was getting on my nerves, but I didn't give him satisfaction and didn't flinch. Maybe it was new game of ours, teasing and annoying shit out of each other. 

Or maybe it was something I couldn't name yet. 

"So... what do you say?" His voice got serious again and I could see nervousness crossing handsome, no, basic ass face when I took my time to answer. 

"Ok, forget about it, let's just..."

"Just promise you will stop wearing this ugly ass brown sweater, ok?" Small giggle left his mouth and I could feel my stomach twirl again, but decided to ignore it. 

"So we got the deal? Friendship for ugly sweater, which by the way, is one of my favourites?"

"Who said about friendship, I will just allow you to worship me and love me... Hey!" His laugh sounded across the whole parking lot as I chased him with my bag in his hands and was the wind was blowing and sun burning my delicate skin I had realised. 

That actually I might already liked Logan Walker. 

But only just a bit. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Logan*

She kept her promise, to my great suprise. 

After that talk on the parking lot, not only did she stop being salty 24/7 for no reason, but seem a little bit more likeable with this smirk of hers, which appeared on raspberry lips every time I lost competition with her. 

Which happened way too often. 

"Lord, Walker, you are so slow!" Her laugh sounded all across the swimming pool when I rolled my eyes with slight annoyance, because of course she had to rub it off. But truth was I could have swum faster. 

But because of some dumb reason I wanted her to win again. 

"I sometimes dream about being you, Stark." I reached for her hand and to my surpise she took it and I helped her to get out of the water. Zora seemed to be slightly out of breath and I could tell it was because she hadn't eaten anything whole day. I wasn't sure if I could bring this topic up since we weren't actually... friends. 

At least, that's what she kept saying. 

_"We are just frenemies."_

That was so crazy, one day we were ready to poke each other's eyes with pencils and second I caught myself more and more often thinking about her and this unique smile of hers, laugh or pretty dark chocolate eyes... 

"Oh, these must be really pleasing dreams." She smirked even wider, when she ran fingers through thin, short hair. There was one streak lost on her forehead and before I thought what I was doing, I gently swiped it off girl's face, who suddenly looked at the side, with cheeks slightly red. 

"You had a... h-hair on your..." I didn't finish, when I noticed my sister heading toward us. Zora ran with fingers her hair once again in nervous matter before Elena reached our side. 

"I'm glad you're both here." She inhaled quickly, probably because she was running all the way to the pool. We looked at each other, unsure what she meant by that and then with the corner of my eye I noticed familiar flame dancing in Elena's eyes. 

She wouldn't dare. 

She would never do this to me. 

She's too good to be so petty...

"Actually, you spend awfully a lot of time together lately, we started to get worried with Jess that maybe Zora is planning to murder you or something..." I could see Stark roll her eyes with annoyance, but there was something more shining in dark pupils.

She was... sad. 

But was it because of what Elena said or...

" Don't worry about it, I don't have this fully planned yet." Elena nodded in understanding, not sensing that Zora was actually joking and that now we were... friends. 

Or at least not enemies. 

Because I wasn't buying this whole 'frenemies' stuff. 

"Great, because I wanted to invite you to our family dinner this Friday." Elena seemed to be pleased with herself whereas I was rather terrified of thought that Zora would hang out with all Poseidon's kids and hear these embarassing stories they would probably tell and then she wouldn't... 

She wouldn't hang out with me anymore. 

"Dad said it's high time he met our champion swimmer closer and..."

"Thank you, Elena." Zora interupted her, clearly anxious when she again brushed hair back. 

"But I'm busy this Friday so I won't be able to make it. Sorry." Elena blinked twice, unsure if she had heard it right when she looked at me for the support, but what could I do? Zora clearly didn't want to come and I wasn't the one who would push her into doing this. 

Even though I started to wonder why she was so reluctant to become fully member of our team. 

"...Oh, ok. That's shame, tho, because we were planning with Jess to show you baby pictures of Logan..." Pale face suddenly light up in happiness when Zora shot me meaningful look, with infamous smirk on her lips. 

"... That would be better than early Christmas, but... still, I can't do it."

"Ok, next time then." Zora nodded in agreement, but I knew that next time we would hear the same thing. 

And I was right. Every time one of us tried to invite Zora over, she refused without giving a clear reason why not to and I really started to think if gossips weren't true. 

That she was planning to move to Eagles. 

"...Hey..."

"Walker, shut up, I'm working." She mumbled under her breath, but after a second fighting with herself, raised dark eyes on me with 'What do you want' painted on her pretty, no normal face. We were supposed to write another social studies essay together and the best place to do it was girl's huge mansion, which seemed to be almost abandoned since I rarely saw her stuff there and her brother was always upstairs when I came. But truth was that it was beautifully designed place and sometimes wondered if all Hades' kids lived like this. 

But then I remembered Zora wasn't like others. 

"What do you want? Hey, Walker, I'm here." She waved hand in front of my eyes to bring me back to reality when I blinked twice, reminding myself that I wanted to ask her something. 

"Don't get mad, but..."

"Here we go." She rolled her eyes, taking pencil back into her hand. 

"Always but, hmmm."

"I wanted to ask you why you don't want to come over." Zora shot my suprised look, almost like question caught her off guard, when she fixed hair behind her ears, as always when she was nervous or unsure of what to say. It was stupid of me to remember all of these details, but it was Zora. She was my only friend and I felt like this is how it should look like. 

Me paying attention to her. 

Me remembering every stupid thing she told me. 

Me caring about her and her comfort over my own. 

Because that's what friends are for, right?  
"... It's not like I don't want to." She took her time to answer, when she suddenly looked everywhere but me, clearly uncomfortable. I knew I shouldn't push the topic, but curiosity was stronger than rational mind when I leaned slightly closer. 

"... Are you moving to Eagles?" I dared to ask the question that had been hanging in the air for long time when Zora budged, clearly surprised with what I said. Something unknown shined in her eyes as she sighed heavily before shaking her head with disappointment. 

"No, I'm not and I don't know why you would ever think about this." I sighed, unsure how to explain how complex person she was, without disrespecting her, when Stark suddenly leaned closer, minimasing distance between us. 

"... You thought so too? You think I will leave the team for Eagles?" The anticipation shined in dark pupils when I took deep breath, knowing that whatever I say, could change our whole relation. 

"... At first, yes." Zora opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't allow her to, when I finished.

"But now I know you wouldn't do it. You wouldn't do this to me." 

*Zora*

My heart never pounded harder than that moment when I starred at him with confussion painted on the face. I had no idea how he had cracked me up so fast, how he was so sure I wouldn't do it and why he believed I wouldn't do this to him, but then I realised that in fact I wouldn't. 

I would never hurt him this way. 

Because after all, we were friends. 

Even though I didn't want to admit it for such a long time. 

"Now, this is A W K W A R D." I turned quickly to face my younger brother, who smirked evilly at me before he reached our side. I hadn't heard him coming, but what's worse I hadn't noticed before how close I was sitting with Logan, from whom I quickly pulled away, embarassed more than ever. Aioki seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere in the room, when he reached for Logan's hand. 

"Hey, i'm Aioki, her 'normal' brother." Aioki rolled eyes with amusement when he shot me a short glance. 

"And the reason why she says no to your invites is because she needs to babysit me." I rose from my seat, ready to beat the kid up, but Aioki hadn't even flinched, when he kept smiling at confused Logan, who shot me questioning look. 

"I'm mentally ill, that's why." Aioki explained, when I mentally hit head against the wall, even though I really wanted to do it physically too. 

Why did he say that?

Why didn't he keep that for himself?

What would Logan...

"And because I have Asperger, ya know." That moment I was ready to kick Logan out of the house and then pretend like this conversation never took place, but then I noticed him starring at me with this soft expression painted on his pretty, no, normal face . 

"... That's fine, you know. I understand the situation." I nodded, suddenly feeling my eyes slightly getting watery so I quickly looked at Aioki, who never before interacted with someone new so... easily. Almost like he... 

"You're cool." Logan blinked, unsure if he heard it right when Aioki smiled in response and stole an apple from the table.

"Ok, see ya!" And there he was, gone again, leaving me alone with Walker. 

Walker who was now starring at me. 

"... So... now you know the reason why I don't have much time to leave home." I put loose streak of hair behind my ear, while having eyes fixed on the books. I couldn't help but wonder if he would hate me for not telling sooner, for keeping a secret about my brother or... 

"... Honestly I didn't expect this." He admitted, when I nodded in understanding, shooting him only side glance, because was still too anxious to raise eyes. 

"I thought it's because of your ED." I sighed heavily, when I finally looked at him with guilt painted on my face. I knew he noticed and so did the rest of the team and that I should work on it, but... 

"... But it's fine." I raised my eyes from lap to see his hand on mine when Logan crack a smile that made my insides twist. 

"I get it and... we can work this together. I-i mean ED and i-if you wanted... I could sometimes come by to help with Aioki's learning." Slight blush appeared on his tanned skin and I was hoping that I wasn't so anxious because then he would notice it and... 

"I-i'm sorry, I shouldn't have... it's your business, I should have..." 

"... You would?" His emerald eyes starred deeply into mine and I feared that he actually could read my mind and clearly see that... 

"Help you? Of course." His response seemed to be genuine when I slowly nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with fact that for the first time in forever someone seemed to really... care about me. 

Logan Walker cared enough about me to see what I was going through and offer his help. 

Logan Walker was indeed my best friend. 

And I hadn't told him that. 

"... You're great friend, Logan." Something shined in his eyes, but I couldn't put my finger onto what it could be, when he smiled warmly, slightly squeezing my hand. 

"... You're great friend too, Zora." 

"And the only one." I joked, trying to release the atmopshere, because I suddenly realised that I allowed myself to be vulnerable, I couldn't be like that, it was foolish of me and... 

"Even if there was someone else, I still would always choose you." I could feel hear pounding in my chest like crazy when I starred at the guy who just few weeks ago I wanted to drown and now... 

"Hey, go to your room and do THIS, I want to eat my dinner in peace!" I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. 

But then again I saw this smile of his and knew that whatever had happened today, was only thanks to Aioki, who burst into kitchen with plan to empty the fridge. 

"Logan is also staying for dinner... if he wants to." I added, suddenly unsure of myself, when Logan slowly nodded, still smiling at me with this weird look in his eyes. 

"I have to warn you she's terrible cook." Aioki managed to jump away before my book reached his head. Short laugh left Logan's mouth when he shot me amused expression. 

"That's ok, I'm not the greatest cook either." 

"He managed to blow up a microwave once."

"No way! How did you do that?" Aioki started to bounce around Logan when we both raised from our seats, suprised to find that our hands were still intertwined. With awful blush, I quickly pulled away, when I headed to the cooktop. Aioki continued bombarding Logan with questions when they both watched me prepare the ingredients. I focused so much on the task that only after some time I realised how well Logan was doing talking with my brother, who wasn't the easiest kid and whose humour and bluntness annoyed most of the people.

But then again Logan wasn't like the rest. 

He was my best friend. 

"... Zora isn't actually that bad, you know." I turned around to face my brother, who was busy drawing something down. However, my eyes crossed with Logan's, who smirked, when he leaned to Aioki, try to see what he was doing. 

"Isn't she really?"

"I mean, she IS annoying." Aioki agreed, still unaware I was listening when I crossed arms on my chest, clearly unimpressed with my brother's opinion, which earned me even more amused look from Logan. 

"But she really tries hard. You know, after my mom died and I... tried to hurt myself, she did her best. Plus, she allows me to eat a lot of Reeses!" Aioki beemed on his chair, happy on the thought of the treat when I watched Logan's expression change to more gentle. 

"She's like superhero to me." 

"... She is a superhero." I could feel my cheeks burning when I starred into those emerald eyes and...

"ZORA, YOUR LASAGNA IS BURNING!" 


End file.
